La leyenda de mi vida
by Estela R. N
Summary: Estela es una princesa con una vida simple y normal hasta que cierto incidente en el subespacio hace que lo pierda todo, esta historia trata de la vida de ella antes del fic de nobody silent "Game over" soy nueva en esto así que no sean tan duros conmigo. Ahora es el especial Año Nuevo \non/ Felices fiestas!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Ese gato negro le había dicho "Si quieres encontrar lo que has perdido solo tienes que creer en todos, los lazos son como las cadenas, se pueden oxidar pero a la vez son duraderos "no sabía que significaba, pero como era una chica decidida comenzó a descifrar el mensaje pero eso no duro mucho, porque afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto sobre firmar o no firmar algo.

-¿Pero qué….? -se tapa los oídos- ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE PENSAR! –Se destapa los oídos y nada ha cambiado- váyanse a la mierda –enojada se tiende a dormir-

* * *

><p>Se siente como la tibia brisa sopla su cabellera larga y negra hasta que…<p>

-¡AUGH! No…..no….pu….no pued…..o….res…pirar –a duras penas logra decir algo

-Perdón hermanita del alma, pero es que tus…tus…-presiona su cara contra el pecho de su hermana- son tan blandas que parecen almohadas

-¡AGH! ¡GABRIEL!-sonrojada hasta los codos-no te voy a pegar….aun -enojada desvía la mirada-

**_E_****_mpty spaces _**

**_Fill me up with holes__  
><em>_Distant faces _**

**_With no place left to go__  
><em>_without you within me _**

**_I can't find no rest__  
><em>_where I'm going _**

**_Is anybody's guess_**

Ella se sorprendió, conocía esa voz y esa canción que desde cuando era niña escuchaba y de la misma boca, al aparecer sus recuerdos de la niñez, disimuladamente sonríe.

**_I've tried_**

**_To go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake <em>**

**_But my world is half asleep  
>I pray <em>**

**_For this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is <em>**

**_Incomplete_**

-Idiota….me vas hacer llorar – ella dice con sarcasmo- mi hermano…..¡¿está llorando?!

-Es que esa canción es…..es… ¡PUTA CANCIÓN! –Llora-

-oh! Incestuosos…..perdón pero me dieron ganas de cantar e….inconscientemente cante esa, la misma que cantábamos en nuestra infancia –sonríe mientras se rasca la cien-

-Phillip…..-con nostalgia suspira-esa canción me trae buenos recuerdos ¿verdad? –La mirada de Estela y Phillip se encuentran y sonrojados apartan la mirada-

-huyyyy…..acaramelados jejejeje…hay hermana….es lindo el amor –da una vuelta-

-CALLATE! –gritan al unisonó pero Estela le pega una patada en el trasero-

Phillip es un chico de 18 años, mide 1.80 cm, ojos y cabellera un poco larga verde claros, pantalones y un gran abrigo de color verde oscuro con pantalones del mismo color, botas de cuero y una cinta en el brazo izquierdo con la estrella de David, es un amigo de infancia de los gemelos y son inseparables junto con su otro amigo Lionell, perdió a toda su familia en un bombardeo a su pueblo y, obligado a su corta edad, ir a la guerra, pero a pesar de esto siempre anda con una sonrisa amable en su rostro…..pero no te fíes mucho.

-eso fue un golpe muy duro –los tres miran el gran árbol y ven a un joven con capa roja-Estela creo que debes comportarte con tu hermano, también sufre.

-Eres mi héroe –lloriquea Gabriel-

-¡Hola Lionell! ¿Cómo estás? –el militar sonríe-

-Estoy bien-comienza a sudar- pero no por mucho tiempo-Phillip iba a preguntar a que se debía eso hasta que vio la cara enojada de Estela.

-mierda –al militar se le ve pálido de lo asustado que esta-

Lionell es un joven de 16 años, mide 1.78, de cabellera desordenada y ojos celestes, chaqueta y pantalones celestes, zapatillas, una cinta en la cabeza y una capa de color rojo, sus padres lo abandonaron en la calle cuando era un bebe, estuvo hasta los 5 años en la calle hasta que llego Estela y sus amigos que lo acogieron, desde ese entonces vive en el castillo, siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas, y no mide su fuerza sobrehumana.

-brrrr….el viento se puso helado de la nada –Gabriel tirita del frió y se abraza a sí mismo-

El militar y el joven lo miraron extrañados porque no había frió, de hecho había un calor de los mil infiernos al mismo tiempo miraron a Estela como buscando una respuesta.

-es cierto-algo malo iba a pasar tarde o temprano porque el mundo te da señales que para la vista de uno, son difíciles de notar o encontrar- manténgase alerta –eso fue lo que dijo para después salir corriendo de ahí-

-¡HEY!

-Phil….hay algo por ahí…mira –Lionell un poco asustado apunta hacia un lugar-

- no seas mal educad… -lo iba a regañar pero ve lo mismo que el-¿Qué mierda? Hey Gabo ¿sabes que es….

-¡Estela! –Gabriel corre tras su hermana a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡vamos Lio! Ya no contamos con los gemelos

- esta es nuestra aventura –dice muy entretenido-

Que ingenuos no saben que en realidad esta aventura no es de ellos pero si para una persona en específico, mientras Gabriel corría y corría escucha un gran rugido cerca de ese lugar y un grito de chica también, esa voz la conocía bien por lo que aumento velocidad.

-¡ESTELA AGUANTA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola :D bueno como verán es mi primer fic que narra la historia de Estela mi oc de los fic de nobody silent llamados game over y ¿start?<strong>_

_**y si en un poco corto pero el próximo cap sera mas largo, lo juro. **_

_**La canción es incomplete de los backtreet boys y no me pertenece.**_

_**Cualquier review es recibido después de todo soy novata en esto D: **_


	2. Capitulo 1: Un Día Normal

_**Capitulo 1: "Un día Normal"**_

Gabriel había llegado al lugar del alboroto, su hermana estaba tirada en el suelo con unas heridas luego a penas logra esquivar el ataque de lo parecía un látigo, impresionado mira el dueño de ese látigo que resulto ser un dragón de color negro y un par de alas enormes que se asemejaban a la de un murciélago, tan maravillado que estaba mirando a la criatura que casi se olvido de su hermana.

-¡Gabriel! ¡¿QUE HACES PARADO AHÍ COMO UN IMBECIL?! ¡AYUDAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –Estela se había desesperado, ese dragón le pillo de sorpresa y no pudo prepararse para atacar en eso ve como Gabriel saltaba para atacar a ese dragón- que temerario….está creciendo.

-¡NO TE METAS CON MI HERMANA! –cuando iba a atacar miro los ojos del dragón y vio un color amarillo pálido pero algo más que lo dejo perplejo, en eso el dragón no dudo en atacarlo y enviarlo en contra de su hermana.

- oh-oh -intenta correr pero su hermano cayó encima de ella, el dragón rugió demostrando así su furia para después irse volando del lugar, mientras Estela maldecía a su hermano por el dolor y este estaba agradecido por haber caído en algo muy blando como una almohada, si es eso, cayó en los pechos de esta.

-cuando me recupere y me logre parar, lamentaras el haber nacido –Estela jura esto en lo más profundo de su mente, y cuando ella amenaza es mejor que empiecen a cotizar un hospital.

* * *

><p>En lo profundo del bosque dos personas caminaban con cautela para no asustar a esa criatura que de la nada apareció, era algo pequeño que nació de unas partículas moradas que cayeron repentinamente en ese punto del lugar para después caminar lentamente en una dirección aleatoria.<p>

-Phil ¿Qué es eso? –no dejaba de mira a esa criatura hasta que desapareció de su vista, le parecía tierna pero algo le decía que era el comienzo de un gran cambio y de su mente surgió una pregunta ¿ese cambio sería bueno o malo? Con solo llegar a una posible respuesta, le daba un escalofrió.

-Lio…Lio-el militar lo zamarreaba para que volviera a la realidad- Lionell llamando a tierra….oye – ahora se preguntaba si su amigo estaba bien de salud mental- me estas asustando.

-eh? Perdón –sonríe de forma inocente- es que….esa criatura me da mala espina, algo malo esta por pasar y nosotros lo estamos pasando por alto…tal como dijo Estela hay que estar atentos ante cualquier cosa extraña que haya en nuestro alrededor

-Hace tiempo que no te veo tan serio –lo mira incrédulo porque de los 4, Lio es el más infantil- Lio ¿tienes fiebre? –Le coloca una mano en la frente-

-¿Qué…?- se sonroja- ¡NO ME TRATES COMO UN NIÑO! –Se escucha como algo cae en el arbusto- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Los dos se fueron a investigar que había sido ese ruido-

- hermana…..-el principito esta mas blanco que la nieve y para variar a punto de llorar- mi hermana está sangrando por la nariz…va a morir –el príncipe llora como una magdalena-

Phillip fue el único que entendió la situación.

Estela es una fujoshi salida del closet y de seguro debió haber visto esa escena con Lionell, se sonrojo en tan solo pensar lo que ocurrió anteriormente ya que Lio es el hermano que nunca pudo tener porque tiene una hermana de 17 años llamada Felicia que se enamoro del Gabo, al igual que él se enamoro de Es…. ¡NO! Ella es solo una amiga ¿verdad? O ¿no? Esta confundido con sus sentimientos o eso quiere hacerse creer ya que todos saben lo que pasa por esa cabecita.

-Phil… ¿sientes algo por mi hermana? –eso no se lo había esperado el más pequeño de los gemelos tenía la capacidad de ver tus emociones con solo ver los ojos y lo envidiaba por eso.

- no…Este-chan es solo mi mejor amiga y eso no cambiara por nada del mundo…..por cierto ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí y heridos? –Observaba como un doctor las heridas- gracias al cielo que siempre traigo un botiquín

-gracias amigo –Gabriel sonríe de forma amable- bueno lo que pasa es que vimos un dragón de la raza SITRIUSS y a duras penas peleamos con el

-¡¿Y COMO SOBREVIVIERON?! –pregunto alarmado Lio que estaba con Estela mientras esta despertaba

- Como si fuéramos a morir de una forma tan fácil –a Estela se le nota la molestia en su voz

-Cálmate Este-chan solo nos preocupamos por todos –el militar sorprendido por el tono de voz de Estela ya no sabía que mas decir.

- ahhh…olvídenlo… ¿entrenamos? –Estela volvió a ser la misma de antes

-Para los carros hermana….sabes bien que ha papa no le gusta que pelees ni menos el día de hoy

-Cierto –desearía que papa me viera en acción cambiaría de inmediato su decisión, ojala ocurriera algo extraordinario para demostrarle de lo que soy capaz, fue lo que Estela pensó - ¿y por qué menos hoy?

-¿no recuerdas? –los dos ponen caras y poses de pensativos-

* * *

><p>El rey Dimitry mando a llamar a sus hijos gemelos a primera hora de la mañana y ahí estaban ellos, apenas despiertos con el pelo hecho un gran desastre.<p>

-¿Qué sucede papi? –pregunta el príncipe con una polera de manga muy larga, mientras se refregaba un ojo

-¿sabes? pareces cualquier cosa, menos un adolescente-la princesa está evitando el impulso de lanzarse encima de su hermano, llevaba un pijama que apenas alcanzaba a abrocharse, supongo que saben por qué.

El rey no podía aguantar la rabia por la indecencia de los herederos al trono- ¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – si…exploto

-ahora se dé donde los gemelos aprendieron esas groserías-La reina Elena de forma amenazadora camina donde su marido

-y yo se dé donde saco lo enojona Estela –asustado retrocede lentamente-

-Padres…. ¡¿PODRÍAN MATARSE DESPUÉS?! ¡ESPERO NO HABERME LEVANTADO POR NADA! –si…Gabriel también exploto

El rey vuelve a su compostura real y exclama- he recibido una carta que nos anuncia la visita del reino aliado, Valastia, y tu hija mía tendrás el honor de hacerle compañía al rey y al honorable príncipe Elliot.

-¡¿QUE?! No….el narcisista no…hermano ayúdame – oh…se ve bastante afligida

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA salva….te….so…la…JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA –da vueltas en el suelo por qué no puede parar de reír

-No te burles hijo mío que tú acompañaras a tu hermana – el rey trata de no reír

El príncipe dejo de reír y ahora era el turno de su hermana rodar por los suelos tratando de no reír pero lastimosamente no lo lograba.

* * *

><p>-Pero este aun no llega-la única mujer del grupo conoce bien al rey de Valastia, un buen amigo de su padre, que nunca se demora en llegar al reino pero esta vez no era así. Estela sospechaba que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en el reino aliado por lo tanto no tardaría en llegar esa desgracia al reino pero ¿y si se equivocaba?<p>

Phillip al notar que Estela miraba un punto fijo, se quedo mirándola como bobo pero cuando el Gabo le hizo señas para que se acercara a su hermana prácticamente se enojo - ¡OK! Me voy no tengo que hacer nada aquí…nos vemos después –el militar no espero respuesta ya que ha salido corriendo-

Estela que recién despertó de su trance fue la única que atino a correr detrás de su amigo, cuando estuvo cerca lo agarro de la muñeca al igual que una típica escena anime shoujo. La princesa quería decir algo pero a lo lejos encontró algo que llamo su atención.

-Es…Estela…..emm… ¿me podrías soltar?-el militar no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza por la vergüenza que pasaría si todos lo ven como un tomate maduro

-….-ella lo suelta y se sube a las ramas de un gran árbol

Lionell mientras miraba a Estela subir de rama en rama, nota algo raro, levanta la cabeza como si de un suricato se tratara y olfatea por todas las direcciones-Chicos huelo a hierro y sangre no muy lejos de aquí

-puedo ver humo desde aquí y también a las personas tratando de pelear contra alguien–La princesa transforma su collar en una espada- a la mierda con lo que dijo papa…no me voy a quedar aquí viendo como unas cosas atacan nuestro reino-dicho esto, salto desde la copa del árbol y corrió hacia la dirección del humo.

El militar se puso unas armaduras en las partes débiles junto con su fiel amigo: el señor cuchillo y su amiga: la pistola; Gabriel transformo su collar en un hacha de doble filo y espero a Lionell que estaba colocándose sus guantes para no ensuciarse las manos, luego de que todos estuvieran listos fueron detrás de la princesa guerrera.

* * *

><p>Estela estaba sorprendida, unas criaturas pequeñas atacaban al pueblo de una forma descomunal, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Porque están aquí? ¿Serán seres oscuros? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Una serie de preguntas se formulaba en su mente pero eso no serviría de nada, así que empuño su espada lo más fuerte posible y comenzó a luchar con esas cosas con toda su fuerza.<p>

* * *

><p>-Mierda ¡DÉJANOS VER A ESTELA! –el militar estaba desesperado y preocupado por la joven princesa que estaba sola.<p>

¿En qué situación están? Bueno en su camino hacia la aldea apareció una cosa muy grande y redonda con ruedas de color negro y rojo con 2 hachas enormes que le tapaban el camino, nadie sabía de dónde esa criatura provenía…..al parecer ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta que la cuenta regresiva a comenzado, que todo lo que conocen va a llegar a su fin, espero que disfruten lo que les queda de libertad después de todo "nada es para siempre" ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola otra vez :D quiero agradecer los favoritos y los review no creí que les interesaría una historia como la mía…¿Por qué no todos hacen aunque sea un one-shot de la vida de sus oc? Porque personalmente me encantaría leerlos ^-^...bueno si quieren.**_

_**Por cierto me disculpo con Ruby Enui por no pedir prestado a Elliot para este capítulo porque enserio era una parte clave para empezar la aventura.**_

_**Bueno eso sería todo, nos leemos después ¡chaolin!**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Tsukina

_**CAPITULO 2: "TSUKINA"**_

Phillip salta para esquivar el hacha de esa cosa pero Gabriel no tiene tanta suerte y le dejo un pequeño corte en el brazo.

-mierda….me duele –Phillip corriendo agarra el brazo de Gabriel y lo lanza hacia Lionell quien lo toma al estilo nupcial- ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA PHIL?!- el príncipe se siente indignado por el reciente acontecimiento

-¡¿COMO MIERDA VAS A PROTEGER A ESTELA SI NO PUEDES PROTEGERTE A TI MISMO?!-Phillip estaba enojado no con Gabriel si no con esa cosa que le impedía el paso hacia su mejor amiga, ¡oh vamos! ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

-cálmate Phillip, si te pones histérico no solucionaras nada y lo sabes-Lio tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso del lugar

-lo…lo siento mucho es que ¡CUIDADO! –Gabriel advirtió y los tres esquivaron el ataque de la bola con ruedas

-¡YA SE! Phil… ¿aun haces magia tipo fuego? Y tu Lio ¿aun haces tú magia tipo viento?

-si-dicen al unisonó extrañados por la repentina pregunta

- que bien, ok este es el plan-el príncipe les indica que corran lejos de esa cosa para poder explicar sin interrupciones.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Estela se estaba cansando junto con un pequeño grupo de guerreros que habitaban por la zona, esas cosas pequeñas no dejaban de salir y se estaba hartando de esta lamentable situación.<p>

-¡MIERDA! ¡¿CUANDO NOS DEJARAN EN PAZ?! – la princesa cambia su espada a un boomerang gigante y lo lanza a un grupo de criaturas pero al instante llegan mas

- ¡Princesa! – Lo llama uno de los guerreros- voy a ir a investigar si hay un punto de origen

-Eso sería de gran ayuda pero no valla solo…ah y por cierto, no le digas nada a mi padre ¿de acuerdo?

El guerrero solo asiente y llama a un compañero para luego irse, la princesa transforma el boomerang en un cetro para curar a los heridos, ¿les parece conocido este objeto?, para luego volver a transformar el cetro en una espada y se lanza de lleno contra las criaturas.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE SIGAN HACIENDO DAÑO A MI REINO! –la princesa parecía una fiera, moviendo su espada de aquí para allá y de arriba abajo, primero corto a una criatura por la mitad luego a otra la mando lejos y así sucesivamente pero volvían a aparecer mas- ¡LUCHARE HASTA MORIR!-los demás guerreros se sintieron emocionados y siguieron el ejemplo de la princesa, los arqueros subieron a los techos de las viviendas para hacer una lluvia de flechas, los espadachines imitaban a su princesa, los que utilizaban hachas empezaron a usarlas como boomerang y así todos se unieron para formar un solo grupo para derrotar a esas criaturas….y lo estaban logrando.

* * *

><p>Esa bola de acero estaba alerta en caso de que aparecieran los tres jóvenes, Gabriel estaba esperando en un arbusto a que la bola bajara la guardia, en cuanto lo hizo no perdió tiempo y de lleno se lanzo hacia la criatura; transformando su collar en un hacha golpeaba y esquivaba a aquella criatura.<p>

Lionell y Phillip seguían silenciosamente al Gabo, ¿Por qué? Porque ese era el plan, Gabriel llevaba a esa cosa a un precipicio a golpes sin que esta se diera cuenta, el príncipe tenía que debilitarla para así llevar a cabo la última fase del plan

-oye monstruo ¿Por qué te interpones entre mi hermana y yo? ¿Sabes que sufre bastante el que intenta separarnos? Pues siento pena por ti ya que de esta… ¡NO SALDRÁS VIVA! –Llevo esa cosa al borde del precipicio y se aparto- ¡AHORA CHICOS!

Phillip y Lionell con unos libros en sus manos, recitaron unas palabras y de sus palmas salieron fuego y viento que al unirse formaron una gran llamarada que hizo que la criatura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacio, Gabriel miraba como esta cosa caía con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios, pero eso no duro mucho porque mientras la criatura caía, un portal se abrió donde vio como una mariposa gigante de color celeste que lo miro y juraría que le sonrió de forma macabra luego el portal desapareció.

-Esto no me gusta para nada… ¡PHILLIP, LIONELL VAMONOS POR AQUÍ!

Los tres corren hacia un atajo para llegar al pueblo pero estaba infectado de esas criaturas, pelearon usando armas y puños en el caso de Lionell que sin darse cuenta ayudaron la princesa hasta que llegaron donde esta estaba.

-¡ESTELA!-El militar le gano al Gabo y fue corriendo a abrazar a la princesa- estoy feliz…..estoy feliz de que estés bien

La aludida se sonroja-imbécil no en frentes de todos…Phillip….sueltame….por favor –de repente Phillip sale volando por razones "desconocidas"- hermano…. ¿pudiste ser más discreto?

-pero si yo no fui, solo vi una **MOSCA **queno se despegaba de ti –el príncipe claramente esta celoso- upps no te había visto Phil

-¡NO VENGAS CON ESO AHORA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-exclama muy enojado el amigo Phil

-¡OYE!-dicen los gemelos-¡SOMO HIJOS DE LA MISMA MADRE Y ES NUESTRA RELIQUIA! –Se preparan para atacar a Phillip pero Lionell los detiene-

-oigan….esa cosas están despareciendo….miren-y como Lio indico esas cosas de la nada desaparecen en las mismas partículas moradas- Phil… ¿acaso eran esas las criaturas que vimos antes?

-ahora que lo mencionas es verdad son la misma cosa… ¿algo malo va a pasar?- el militar se le veía en la cara lo preocupado que estaba

-oh! Mucha gracias a todos ustedes por haber tomado valor y luchar en nuestros nombres –la más anciana del lugar se había acercado a ellos para mostrarles lo agradecido que el pueblo estaba.

-No hay de que, solo les pido un favor: no le digan a mí padre que fuimos nosotros los que los ayudamos si no un grupo de guerreros por favor –la princesa sonríe de forma amable- ya chicos ¿nos vamos? Ah…por cierto, fue un honor haber peleado con ustedes espero volver a verlos algún día – los aludidos hicieron una reverencia y pusieron sus manos con el pulgar arriba-así me gusta adiós y gracias por todo –se va juntos con los amigos-

Había llegado la noche y el sueño igual llego y decidieron acampar, Estela miraba la noche estrellada un poco apartada de los demás luego su hermano se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermana? –se notaba preocupado el pequeño príncipe

-No te preocupes hermano estoy de maravilla –le sonríe la princesa-

-Sabes hoy en la mañana no ataque al dragón por que al mirarlo a los ojos vi tristeza pero ¿sabes? yo me sentiría igual porque solo por ser el dragón más peligroso no tiene amigos ya que la gente corre despavorida y…-no sabía si decirle o no sobre esa mariposa azul que vio pero…era algo grave

-¿qué sucede hermano?-Estela esperaba que el Gabo siguiera hablando

-eh? nada….no iba a decir nada –le sonríe-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a los aldeanos?

-porque no quiero problemas con papa –suspira con pesadez

-y ¿si te inventas un seudónimo? –pregunta curioso

-eh? Tienes razón, haber ¿Cómo sería?...-mira la luna- en japonés luna es tsuki…. ¡ESE SERA MI SEUDONIMO!-ya lo había decidido-

-nahhh…búscate ot….-Philip lo interrumpe de manera abrupta-

-¡ESO ES! Unan tsuki y na….quedaría tsukina, un seudónimo digno para una princesa sin igual-mira a Estela y le guiña un ojo-

-¿eso crees? –la princesa siente el calor acumularse en su cara- entonces será mi seudónimo –le sonríe a Phillip de forma amorosa que este se sonroja-

-bien los dejares solos par de tortolos –Gabriel camina hacia el improvisado campamento mientras ve como Phillip se sienta al lado de su hermana y esta se apoya en el hombro de Phillip- ¿Cuándo se van a declarar? –fue lo único que pensó.

Pobres criaturas, si tienen algo que hacer…háganlo rápido porque mañana es el día donde la tragedia comenzara sangre, lagrimas y trofeos llegaran como si de lluvia se tratara, solo espero que Estela este bien preparada para lo que viene o ¿caerá en el intento también?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno eso fue el tercer capítulo y estoy feliz porque en mi país se realizo la teletón y pasamos la meta por 3 mil millones más, que emoción y yo recién acostándome a las 2 am pero ñe…no importa nos leemos pronto.<strong>_


	4. Capitulo 3: El día en que todo termino

_**CAPITULO 3:"EL DÍA EN QUE TODO TERMINO"**_

Estela corría desesperadamente junto con los 3 hombres ¿de qué?; cuando Estela miro para atrás Phillip ya no estaba, solo en lo profundo del bosque una véngala roja apareció, lagrimas recorrían en su mejilla ¿Por qué?, luego de correr otro poco Estela volvió a mirar hacia atrás y Lionell ya no estaba pero a lo lejos se ve una estatua con una base abajo ¿esa estatua no era Lionell? Estela agarro a su hermano de la mano para correr más rápido cuando de repente se abrió como un portal de la nada y Estela sintió como la empujaban pero hubo algo que le hizo quedar en shock…mientras caía dentro del portal escucho un grito desgarrador por parte de su hermano ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Ella estaba sola? No…ella no quería quedarse sola, todo menos eso ¿es por eso que las lagrimas caían y caían como si se trataran de cascadas?

* * *

><p>-¡ESTELA DESPIERTA! ¡ESTELA! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!<p>

Estela siente la voz desesperada de Phillip llamándola, lentamente abre los ojos y ve la cara preocupada de el militar que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza de forma protectora –estas bien…..por favor no me dejes nunca-Por su parte Phillip estaba sonrojado mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Estela, quien de seguro tubo una pesadilla porque mientras ella dormía comenzó a llorar y a murmurar a que no la dejen sola.

-Estela estoy bien…los demás igual están preocupados, ya deja de llorar mi niñita –el militar sonríe de forma amable –

Estela mira a los otros 2 chicos que están preocupados y como si ella fuera una bebe, estira sus brazos y se forma un gran abrazo grupal mientras la princesa no podía dejar de llorar sin embargo un ave llego con un mensaje por parte de la reina que decía: "Estén donde estén, vengan rápido, algo terrible esta pasando"

* * *

><p>El rey se preparaba para ir a ayudar en el reino de Valastia por que como su amigo no llego, envió a un mensajero para ir a ver la situación del reino pero este no volvió solo llego una carta con una terrible noticia.<p>

-Melany muéstrales a tus hermanos la carta que nuestro mensajero nos envió, ellos entenderán la situación y adviérteles de que tengan cuidado- El rey salió a buscar a su caballo y se fue rápido de ahí.

Melany es la hija que viene después de los gemelos, esperaba impacientemente a los gemelos junto con sus hermanos Lucas, Antonia y Jenny quienes ya habían leído la misteriosa carta y estaban más que asustados pero justo en ese momento llegaron los gemelos corriendo a la sala del trono.

-Melany… ¿Qué pasa? –Estela se había preocupado con tan solo ver las caras de los demás

-algo terrible…tienen que ver esto- Melany les pasó la carta que los gemelos no duraron en leer y esto decía:

_Su alteza:_

_Lamento la informalidad pero estoy apurado o mejor dicho escapando de cosas negras pero el reino de Valastia está hecha una mierda, personas luchaban contra criaturas desconocidas, fui a buscar al rey pero este era algo así como un trofeo luego busque al general quien me dijo que el príncipe Elliot había escapado por lo que sugiero que haga eso mismo con los príncipes, lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero creo que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que llamare a mi ave más veloz , también rezo para que vuestro reino, no caiga en la desgracia._

_De despide, su fiel mensajero._

Estela se preocupo en verdad, Gabriel tenía miedo porque temblaba, Phillip abrazaba por la espalda a la princesa de forma protectora y Lionell estaba perplejo, eso quería decir que… ¿ellos estaban destinados a morir?, con solo pensarlo quería vomitar aun era joven para morir, no quería morir, no quería dormir por la eternidad.

-Lionell los voy a proteger, aun que sea lo último que haga –Estela le dio palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo- Lio…no voy a dejar que nada te pase, te lo prometo así que deja de llorar- Lionell sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar del miedo y la hermana menor de la familia real abraza a Lio de forma amorosa –se ven bien juntos –Estela sonríe- Bueno todos comiencen a preparar sus armas que se viene una gran guerra, Gabriel, Phillip y Lionell vengan conmigo y los demás formen grupos-La princesa mira a su madre quien mira por la ventana preocupada- mama…¿estarás bien?

-si hija mía, solo cuídate ¿quieres?- la reina le acaricia la cabeza a la princesa-

-lo haré…gracias mama-sonríe para luego irse- listo chicos,¡vamos a buscar a papa!-los 4 corren hacia la salida en una gran búsqueda que en realidad es el comienzo de la cruda realidad.

* * *

><p>El rey ni estaba en la mitad del camino hacia el reino de Valastia cuando fue emboscado por criaturas voladoras y criaturas negras.<p>

-no creí….que….esto….seria…..difícil-de tanto luchar el rey se estaba cansando pero rápidamente se acordó de algo, en algunos puntos del país hablaban de tabuu y los smashers quienes trataban de derrotarlo pero si es así… ¿Dónde estaban los smashers cuando más lo necesitaban? Acaso fueron… ¿derrotados? ¡NO! Si eso pasaba iba a ser el fin de la realidad que todos conocen ¿Qué pasaría con su reino y familia? En ese momento recibió un golpe letal que de alrededor de este salió luz para después convertirse en un trofeo no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa a sus gemelos que recién habían llegado.

-¡PADRE! –los gemelos llegaron demasiado tarde.

-¡AH! No…el rey…no….no…. ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!-Lionell asustado se puso las manos en su cabeza mientras lloraba con desesperación.

Phillip no aguantaba ver a Lio así por lo que lo hizo volver a calmarse de un puñetazo- ¡CÁLMATE! ¡MIRA A LOS GEMELOS ESTÁN PEOR!-Lionell mira donde estos están para mirar como Estela esta arrodillada con las manos en la cara llorando sin control alguno y su hermano temblando en estado de shock al ver el estado de su padre y la sangre desparramada por todo el lugar- Lio hay que sacar a los gemelos de aquí, esas cosas se acercan peligrosamente donde nosotros.

Pero en eso una explosión hizo el suelo temblar seguido de una cantidad enorme de humo, en el lugar donde está el reino de Sillia.

-¡EL REINO!-fue lo único que dijeron los 4 para salir corriendo a ese lugar.

Muy bien este es el momento exacto en el cual esta aventura comienza, Estela tendrá que pasar por unas terribles pruebas para poder unirse al grupo y así derrotar a tabuu, por eso que ¡animo Estela Namikaze!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El próximo capítulo será triste ¿Por qué? Porque relatara de como Estela pierde a su familiares y amigos de forma detallada pero como mañana es lunes y tengo liceo… no podre escribir tan rápido, pero voy a aprovechar el tiempo lo máximo posible, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. <strong>_


	5. Capitulo 4:Adiós a mis seres queridos

_**CAPITULO 4:"ADIOS A MIS SERES QUERIDOS"**_

_**(nota: se recomiendo escuchar en la primera parte del fic el opening de elfen lied)**_

Al llegar al reino…nada era como antes, sangre, trofeos, niños llorando, personas corriendo, un infierno sin final para el ser que vivía esta lamentable situación. Estela buscaba desesperadamente entre esa multitud enloquecida a 2 personas o mejor dicho a 2 niños.

-¡Kim! ¡SHINISHI! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?! –Estela ya no sabía qué hacer la desesperación era hasta tal punto de querer ahorcarse en una soga.

-Estela cálmate…los niños no son débiles…tu misma los entrenaste ¿recuerdas?-el militar siempre era el "hermano mayor" en sus momentos de desesperación…aunque esto más complicado.

-¡MADRE! ¡PADRE!-se escucharon las voces de los 2 niños

Estela estiro sus brazos y abrazo a los 2 niños con un amor que solo una madre comprendería – mis niños… ¿están bien? ¿Ningún rasguño? Por dios lamento si deje que todo esto pasara –lloraba de rabia al no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a su padre ni a su reino y ahora a sus "hijos".

-mama…no hay problema…tu nos entrenaste, por lo tanto estaremos bien –Shinishi hablo como un autentico héroe, el es un niño de 8 años con ojos amarillos y pelo azul, con un traje muy parecido al su padre o sea Phillip pero de color azul marino- Kim y yo nos hemos arreglado solos y también salvamos a unas cuantas personas- el niño estaba orgulloso de su logro.

-tal y como lo dice Shin… hemos logrado algo genial, ya que nos parecemos a ti y estamos orgullosos por eso- la niña mira a Shin, Estela quería llorar a gritos pero no por alegría…si no por la inocencia de los niños alrededor de esta situación o al menos por parte de Shinishi porque Kim es una niña de 13 años de cabellera tan larga que le llega hasta los pies de color plateado, con unos extraños cuernos en la cabeza, ojos morados y traje de sacerdotisa, ella sabía que lo que estaba pasando iba a terminar en tragedia pero aun así no pierde las esperanzas de que esto tenga un final feliz.

Para Phillip algo le destrozo el corazón ¿pero qué? El pequeño Shin le había dicho "Papa saldremos juntos de esta ¿verdad?", le cayeron silenciosas lagrimas mientras abrazaba al pequeño- claro…lo haremos…tal vez no juntos pero saldremos de esta…lo prometo ¿verdad, Estela?

Esta solo asiente y alza la mano como llamando a algo o alguien cuando de repente llega el general, llamado Rukio, en caballo dispuesto a llevarse a los dos niños- escuchen bien su padre y yo haremos lo posible para acabar con esta situación… mientras ustedes junto a Rukio buscaran un lugar seguro para los sobrevivientes de esta masacre, por favor, les doy esta misión por que confió en ustedes, yo se que lo harán-lagrimas caían de los ojos del militar y la princesa por la pronta separación de sus hijos pero era por su propio bien.

-Mi señora no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya –el general miraba triste a los niños quienes también lloraban por dejar a sus padres…ellos no querían perder lo que más amaban…no esta vez pero confiaban en la promesa "**CUANDO TODO TERMINE LOS IREMOS A BUSCAR"**.

-mama, papa esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto… ¿verdad?-el inocente Shin pregunto con pequeñas lagrimas mientras Kim estaba en la misma situación.

-claro que si –dicen el militar y la princesa al mismo tiempo para después dar a lo mejor su ultimo abrazo familiar.

-niños…es hora de irnos-Estela subía a los niños al caballo mientras les daba un beso de despedida- Rukio…jura que protegerás a los niños- quería un tipo de consuelo.

- lo juro con mi vida, mi señora… usted también cuídese, usted y sus amigos son nuestra única esperanza- esto fue lo último que dijo antes de irse del lugar, todo esto ocurría tan lentamente que Estela sintió una eternidad para que el caballo desapareciera de su vista, abrazada junto con Phillip, recordaban juntos el día que fueron asignados a una misión de exploración al pueblo que recientemente había caído en manos de guerras y ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa de ellos? Solo 2 sobrevivientes habían y eran esos 2 niños, que al momento en que los vieron en ese estado lamentable decidieron adoptarlos, pero ahora esos niños se iban a un lugar seguro….lejos de ellos…que así sea, Lionell y Gabriel miraban desde lejos todo lo que pasaba entre la familia.

-Hermana…es hora de ir al castillo y ver a nuestra madre-la preocupación estaba presente en la cara y voz de Gabriel, nunca había visto a su hermana tan triste, juro que le haría pagar al causante de toda esta desgracia, con sus amigos y familiares nadie se metía.

Algo le decía que no fuera al castillo pero tenía que hacerlo porque ahí estaba lo que quedaba de familia- Phil, Gabo, Lio…vámonos de aquí…tenemos que ayudar a los demás en el castillo.

Y así lo hicieron no sin antes dar una última mirada al sendero donde los niños se habían ido tal vez para siempre, pero en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que se volverían a ver y serian felices todos juntos.

* * *

><p>La reina peleaba junto a sus hijas porque Lucas había caído igual que su padre, esas criaturas llegaban en masa junto a una cosa distorsionada y horrible.<p>

-eso es…-La reina Elena sabía muy bien lo que era esa cosa- es una falla…parece que los observadores están empezando a hacer mal su trabajo…o ¿esto tiene que ver con ellos?….

-Mama ¿Qué son los observadores? –Jenny la hija menor de la familia pregunto mientras equipaba su arco, ella solo tenía 15 años y ya luchaba como una profesional.

-cuando todo esto termine les contare sobre los observadores, así que no se desconcentren, miren hacia el frente y peleen con corazón-la reina estaba triste por lo que le paso a su esposo e hijo pero ella sabía que esta tarea iba a caer de lleno a su hija mayor Estela y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla para que lleve a cabo su misión después de todo Elena ya había tomado una decisión-Hijas mías, tengo un plan arriesgado para salvar a Estela ¿aceptarían cooperar en esto? –Todas su hijas asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro porque a pesar de que Estela era abusiva y torpe con todos no dejaba de ser una buena persona- me alegro, bien este es el plan…

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al castillo…que en pocas palabras estaba hecho mierda, la misma situación de antes: trofeos por todas partes, Estela miraba por todas partes si había algo o una pista del comandante del enemigo; pero un grito por parte de su hermano, la obligo correr a una velocidad descomunal hacia donde estaba este…y no le gusto nada…su hermano Lucas…era un trofeo pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué justamente este reino tenía que sufrir? Pero algo hizo click en su mente…lo que queda de su familia estaba en peligro.

Lionell se llevó a Gabriel escaleras arribas para que no viera mas la figura de su hermano Lucas pero escucharon el plan de la reina que no era para nada lindo pero…la vida de Estela estaba en juego, Gabriel y Lio se miraron para luego aceptar silenciosamente el plan de la reina y justamente en ese momento aparece la princesa con el militar.

-Señorita Elena ¿se encuentra bien? –el peli verde ayuda a la reina quien estaba luchando contra esa falla…Gabriel y Estela recordaron cuando vieron una cosa extraña hace años atrás junto al joven de 16 años que misteriosamente salvo a Estela.

-ya hemos visto a esa cosa antes…-murmura la princesa- acaso… ¿es un falla?

-vaya hija no se te escapa ni una ¿eh? Estoy orgullosa de ti-sonríe amablemente Elena-

La falla al sentir la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Estela, se vuelve loca e intenta atraparla pero ella es más veloz y ágil que sin ningún problema esquiva un arañazo que este dio.

-Hija…tienes que salir de aquí…déjanos aquí…estaremos bien, tu solo corre-La reina ya había comenzado su plan-

-¡NO TE DEJARE! ¡NO AHORA! –la reina se estaba desesperando por la desobediencia de la princesa mayor cuando un guardia apareció y les dijo:"en el Pueblo que está un poco más allá de la salida de la capital, necesita la ayuda de la princesa Estela y sus amigos"; esto fue suficiente para convencer a Estela, aunque claro…era mentira eso.-madre ¿te vas a cuidar verdad? –ella no alcanza a escuchar respuesta de su madre porque es sacada a la fuerza del lugar junto con Lio, su hermano y Phillip pero ella vio lo que no quería ver…su madre…ahora era un trofeo.

¡MADRE!-gritaron los gemelos a pesar del dolor tenían que llegar a ese pueblo en el cual solo Estela no sabía que todo esto es una mentira-

Ahora hacia la salida de la capital de Sillia se encontraban corriendo Estela y sus amigos de una falla y criaturas que de la nada fueron a emboscarlos.

_**En aquel entonces ocurrió el mayor impacto en nuestras vidas**__**  
><strong>__**Eran tan ordinarias y simples pero el destino nos iba a sonreír**_

Phillip veía como esa falla se acercaba peligrosamente por lo que se vio obligado a tomar una dura decisión, como esa cosa estaba lejos aun, decidió dar a conocer su veredicto.

-Estela…tengo que decirte algo…-la seriedad no es algo común en el militar por lo cual Estela se estaba preocupando.

-¿Qué sucede Phil?-Estela ya no sabía ni que pensar de toda esta situación mientras Gabriel y Lionell ya sabían lo que iba a pasar…Phillip se iba a sacrificar y estas serian las ultimas palabra hacia Estela.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…emm…yo…yo…me voy a sacrificar –esto hace que Gabriel y Lionell se caigan de espalda, ¿acaso ese eran un idiota o algo así?

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡ESTAS TOMANDOME EL PELO! ¡¿VERDAD?!-no hay respuesta alguna- ¡RESPONDEME MARICÓN! –Estela ya no quería perder a nadie ni menos a él mientras Phil solo agacha la cabeza-

-Esto es por tu bien…quiero que estés a salvo…quiero protegerte…esta es tu aventura y ahora te voy a ayudar para que puedas cumplirla –Phillip acaricia la cara de Estela con un amor infinito- tengan esperanza de que pueda salir con vida de esto pero si no es así…en mis últimos momentos lanzare una véngala roja –esto Estela se le hizo familiar… pero ¿de dónde?

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡MORIRAS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES ESTAS COSAS POR MI?! –Estela lloraba no quería de Phil la deje sola.

-yo siempre hice estas cosas porque…_**TE QUIERO**_-se lo dijo por fin pero fue demasiado tarde ¿verdad? Estela no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso quería decir que sus sentimientos eran ¿correspondidos todo este tiempo?- ¡RÁPIDO LA FALLA SE ACERCA! –El militar se acerca a Estela y le da un beso en la mejilla y en la frente pero no se atreve en sus labios- sea cual sea mi final…te estaré esperando, ah y por cierto…Gabo…cuida de mi hermana Felicia –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia la falla.

Estela miraba como el militar corría hacia su destino final, todo era culpa de ella, se ella lo hubiese anticipado, si solo ella hubiese sido más fuerte, pero tenía que seguir adelante por su hermano y su amigo que era lo único que le quedaba por lo que solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

_**Incluso tapando mis oídos la verdad se escabulle entre mis dedos y me confunde**__**  
><strong>__**¿Dónde en mi frágil cuerpo encontrare la fuerza para mantenerme de pie?**_

Todo había terminado, cuando estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia paso lo que no quería que pasara…la véngala roja apareció entre los árboles, indicando así que la vida de Phillip había llegado a su fin, ¿trágico no?, las criaturas siguieron persiguiendo a los chicos quienes lloraban en silencio pero nada se comparaba con Estela…a la pobre ya casi no le quedan lagrimas por haberlas derramado antes pero tenía que proteger a los que quedaban.

_**Unistall, Unistall**__**  
><strong>__**Solo soy una de las incontables partículas de polvo de este planeta**__**  
><strong>__**Eso hace que no tenga sentido para mi**__**  
><strong>__**Unistall, Unistall**__**  
><strong>__**Mi única opción es actuar como un soldado que no conoce el temor**__**  
><strong>__**Unistall**_

La princesa y los dos chicos, corrían tan desesperados que ya no les quedaba aliento, ¿Cuántos más tenían que morir? La guerra es una crueldad para los seres indefensos pero nada se puede hacer contra eso más que agarrar cualquier cosa y salir a luchar.

-mierda…esas cosas se acercan cada vez, me estoy cansando…-Gabriel empezó a disminuir la velocidad.

-¡GABRIEL! No te rindas ahora…te necesito más que nunca-Estela cargo a caballito a su hermano para poder correr sin embargo la falla se iba acercando pero Lionell se puso delante de los gemelos de forma protectora porque ahora…era su turno.

-chicos salgan de aquí ¡RAPIDO! No hay mucho tiempo pero intentare ganar unos minutos- había superado su miedo a la muerte y ahora se entregaba "en bandeja" hacia ese destino y todo ¿Por qué? La única razón que le importaba eran sus amigos o mejor dicho sus hermanos ya que gracias a Estela, tenía familia, la familia real lo adopto por lo tanto él es el sexto hermano-tengo que proteger a mis hermanos mayores…por eso hago esto…ahora ¡HUYAN DE AQUÍ!

_**Nuestro subconsciente siente como se agudiza sin darnos cuenta**__**  
><strong>__**Es como cuando abro mis ojos sintiendo una presencia de una silueta en la cama al lado mío**_

Gabriel y Estela no querían más muertes y ahora Lio se sacrificaría por ellos ¡¿ES QUE ACASO EL MUNDO CONSPIRA EN SU CONTRA?!-Lionell…no hagas estupideces y huye con nosotros- La princesa estira su mano hacia Lionell quien no duda rechazarlo al instante- pero…Lio…deja que me quede…tu corre con Gabriel- la princesa quería hacerlo entrar en razón pero era imposible.

-¡NO HERMANA! ¡TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR LOS 3! ¡PODEMOS ENCONTRAR UNA SOL…!-Lio no deja que el príncipe termine.

-¡SOY YO O NOSOTROS 3! ¡ELIJAN Y RÁPIDO QUE ESA COSA SE ACERCA!-ninguno respondía por lo que tomo la iniciativa por lo que saco un libro y recito un hechizo de viento para sacar volando a los gemelos que no se querían ir-perdónenme…los quiero mucho…tengo fe en ustedes…y Estela…Gracias por darme una luz en mi vida…tal como tu nombre dice: "La estrella de la mañana" gracias a todos.

_**Estoy necesitada de algunos sentimientos**__**  
><strong>__**Excepto de un impulso que destruya todo**__**  
><strong>__**Si vas a decirme que no puedo incluso elegir la época en que desaparecer tranquilamente**_

Mientras los gemelos volaban por los aires, vieron el momento exacto en el que Lionell se convirtió en un trofeo, Estela se sentía más miserable ¿Por qué no hizo nada para detenerlo? ¿Por qué todo esto le sonaba jodidamente familiar? Una vez que tocaron suelo, Estela agarro la mano de su hermano y comenzó a correr sin soltarle ni un momento.

_**Unistall, Unistall**__**  
><strong>__**Si no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarme**__**  
><strong>__**Entonces tomare de esos días los cuales pasaron tan normalmente y…**__**  
><strong>__**Desinstalar, Desinstalar**__**  
><strong>__**No es tan mala cosa el querer terminar**__**  
><strong>__**Todo con mis propias manos**__**  
><strong>__**Unistall**_

No se veía rastro de esa falla, al parecer Lio gano harto tiempo más de lo que esperaban pero Gabriel ve algo que lo espanta, la mariposa gigante que antes vio los estaba mirando fijamente, el príncipe se paro rápidamente, agarro la mano de su hermana y salió corriendo pero Estela estaba prácticamente siendo arrastrada por el príncipe.

_**Unistall, Unistall**__**  
><strong>__**Solo soy una de las incontables partículas de polvo de este planeta**__**  
><strong>__**Eso hace que no tenga sentido para mi**_

Llegaron hasta lo más profundo del bosque, a unos 2 kilómetros antes de la salida de la capital…fue en ese entonces donde un portal se abrió y Gabriel miro hacia atrás para ver si algo los perseguía para su sorpresa era así, y no era una falla…era la mariposa gigante por lo tanto Gabriel agarro a Estela de los hombros y la abrazo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Hermana quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y quiero que tú sobrevivas…aunque no olvides nunca una cosa **Cuando las dos mitades se separan, siempre volverán a juntarse, sin importar el tiempo o el espacio**- y sin esperar respuesta alguna de la princesa le dio un beso en la frente y la empujo al portal…lo único que vio Estela es a su hermano en pose de batalla contra una mariposa gigante…esperen ¿Por qué parecía que esto ya lo había vivido? Y se acordó… ¡LA PESADILLA DE ANOCHE! No fue un sueño si no una visión del futuro ahora solo faltaba…y escucho el grito desgarrador de su hermano, entonces, ¿ella estaba destinada a quedar eternamente sola? ¡¿POR QUE NO LE HIZO CASO A LA ADVERTENCIA QUE LE HICIERON?! ¡ELLA ERA LA QUE DE VERDAD TENIA QUE HABER MUERTO! Pero…pero…el destino jugó una mala pasada ¿verdad?, al pensar en eso las lagrimas cayeron otra vez, eran autenticas cascadas.

_**Unistall, Unistall**__**  
><strong>__**Mi única opción es actuar como un soldado que no conoce el temor**__**  
><strong>__**Unistall**_

* * *

><p><strong>Este es un capitulo bastante largo ¿Por qué? Porque no soy mala y puse 2 capítulos en uno…esta historia está por acabar quedan com capítulos, la canción no me pertenece se llama unistall y es el opening del anime bokurano ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!<strong>


	6. Capitulo 5: Una estúpida decisión

_**CAPITULO 5:" UNA ESTÚPIDA DECISIÓN"**_

Estela había llegado a un lugar completamente desconocido, miraba hacia todas partes por si conocía a alguien pero todo para ella era algo nuevo, porque llego a una ciudad hecha un desastre, gobernado por ladrones, matones y toda la gente mala que te puedas imaginar ¿es que acaso no hay justicia en este lugar?

_**Aquí es donde caí**_

_**¿Puedes oír mi voz?**_

_**¿Llamándote en esta oscuridad?**_

_**¿A través de las cortinas de la noche?**_

_**Pero defenderé**_

_**Y mantener nuestra querida amistad.**_

_**Voy a tomar mi paso final**_

_**En esta desesperación por ti.**_

Ella decidió adentrarse a aquella ciudad para investigar algo que le pudiera decir como regresar a casa…si es que aun tenia, cada vez que recordaba eso, se destrozaba porque al fin entendió la frase "nadie valora lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", mientras caminaba por ahí paso delante de un grupo de chicos que hablaban de como asaltaron a una anciana y estos pararon de hablar al ver a la princesa caminar al frente de ellos.

-hola muñeca, pareces que te has perdido ¿te gustaría estar con nosotros?-el líder del grupo se intereso en ella pero la princesa esta tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que ni cuenta se dio de que le hablaban, esto hace enojar al líder que le agarra fuerte el brazo- óyeme puta, te estoy hablando ¿quieres divertirte con nosotros?- los integrantes del grupo rodearon a Estela quien estaba sorprendida por la reacción del jefe.

-búsquense a alguien mejor, ya no soy una niña que quiera divertirse con kakome* así que déjenme en paz y no me molesten que no estoy de humor –la princesa se había enojado en verdad después de todas las cosas que le había pasado ahora ¿ellos?, no ella no quería seguir ahí y se soltó del agarre del tipo pero entre todos la atraparon y la acorralaron- ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACEN?!- estaba molesta e indignada.

-todos vamos a jugar contigo…te guste o no –el líder saca una navaja y apunta hacia los pechos de Estela- que maravilla, tienes unas tetas grandes… ¿te gustaría enseñarlas? –pero la princesa le pego una patada en "la parte prohibida" mientras pisaba los pies a los súbditos que la tenían agarrada luego dio un salto y salió corriendo del lugar para ser perseguida por todos.

Luego de correr vario metros Estela se estaba cansando por lo que ya cansada transformo su collar en un revolver y apunto a los tipos - ¡REBELIÓN! -por lo que les dio a todos un balazo y aprovecho esa instancia para salir corriendo a máxima velocidad- ahhh…esto cada vez se pone peor–pensó la princesa.

_**Aquí es donde me caí**_

_**¿Puedes oír voz?**_

_**¿Llamándote en esta oscuridad?**_

_**¿A través de las cortinas de la noche?**_

_**Y usted va a sobrevivir.**_

_**Si es mi grito final.**_

_**Olvídate de mí y huye**_

_**Hacia la seguridad de la luz de luna**_

Todo esto era terrible…este lugar igual sufría, porque mientras caminaba veía trofeos, peleas callejeras por comida, niños abandonados y llorando por sus padres exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió en su reino, luego se escondió de unos tipos que buscaban dinero y golpeaban a cualquier ser que se cruzaba en su camino mientras alababan al rey Porky por las maravillas que tenían, el nombre del rey sonaba a un nombre de un cerdo, un nombre digno para el pero… ¿Cómo ese rey consiguió tanto poder? Pero que importa después de todo este lugar no es su hogar, si todo ser viviente sufría en este reino no es problema suyo…la rabia la había llevado a convertirse una persona fría que no tenia esperanza de nada ¿Por qué? Porque esto era la realidad y no una ilusión.

_**Estando sola**_

_**Bajo una lluvia torrencial**_

_**Las decisiones se encuentran delante de mis pies**_

_**¿Y voy a olvidar?**_

_**Toda la alegría, risa y el dolor**_

_**Todos tenemos que aguantar a través juntos,**_

_**Mis amigos.**_

La lluvia comenzó a caer y con ella recuerdos aparecían como por ejemplo: el día que ella y Phillip jugaron con barro a los 8 años o cuando Gabriel abrió un paraguas en una tormenta eléctrica y se electrocuto; estos y muchos más recuerdos hacían reír a Estela pero ahora todo cambio….ya ninguno de ellos estaba con vida…..solo era ella…solo ella…en este apocalipsis que recién empezaba; con todo el pensamiento pesimista agarra con fuerza su collar.

_**"Voy a defender tu vida"**_

_**Me dijiste ese día.**_

_**Y me fui lejos a ocultarme**_

_**Ahora estoy sola**_

_**Con nadie más para celebrar**_

_**Sus vidas escapando,**_

_**Al igual que un reloj de arena.**_

Ya no soportaba mas el dolor… ¡¿ACASO ES MUCHO PEDIR UN POCO DE PAZ?! No quería respirar, ya no quería sentir, ya no quería recordar, ya no quería nada…lo único que mas deseaba en estos momentos…era la muerte.

_**¿Cuántas veces tengo que**_

_**Cometer errores?**_

_**¿Cuántas veces tengo que**_

_**Decir las mismas mentiras?**_

_**¿Cuántas veces tengo que**_

_**Ver a mis queridos amigos morir?**_

_**¿Cuántas veces tengo que**_

_**Estar sola otra vez?**_

Sin darse cuenta transformo su collar en una navaja, y la movía alrededor de su muñeca derecha, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la realidad la navaja tenía sangre, que extraño antes la navaja estaba limpia ¿de dónde…?-¡AGH! Ayu…ayuda….estoy viendo…borroso….me cuesta….respirar…- Estela solo estiro la mano para después caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Una niña con grilletes en sus manos y en su pie había una bola gigante de acero, rubia, con un vestido rosado sucio y un gran moño rojo en la cabeza estaba de paseo por el parque con un hombre mayor quien la ayudaba a caminar.<p>

-Paula ¿estás segura de que no quieres volver aun?-el hombre le pregunto a la niña.

- si estoy segura…todavía falta mucho para abrir el bar-la niña sonríe de forma amable-

Entonces el hombre ve una silueta de una adolescente en el piso, y se asusto un poco pero se armo de valor y fue hacia esa dirección.

-Paula anda al auto, prepáralo y espérame ahí- cuando Paula se fue, el fue a examinar a la joven que estaba tirada en el piso, en un charco de sangre…que salía de su muñeca, el hombre rápidamente tomo al estilo nupcial a la joven, tenía que llegar rápido a su casa y cerrarle la herida para que no muera desangrada, por que se había cortado la vena principal.

Porque la decisión que Estela tomo, fue la más estúpida de todas, decidió cortarse las venas para poder morir e irse con sus seres queridos, dime Estela ¿eres una tonta o te haces? ¿Aun no sabes de la gran aventura que te espera?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno este sería el penúltimo capítulo, No sabía que les iba a gustar esta historia…por lo que les agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí… <strong>_

_**La canción es where i fall una versión fanmade de una melodía de hetaoni. **_

_***kakome: es un juego japonés donde una persona se coloca al medio como el demonio ciego y los demás hacen una ronda para después parar y el demonio tiene que adivinar quién esta detrás. ¡Nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo! **_


	7. Capitulo Final: ¿continuar?

_**CAPITULO FINAL:" ¿CONTINUAR?" **_

Estela despertó en una habitación en una habitación extraña eso quería decir que todo lo que paso ¿era real? Pero…. ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

Paula entra a la habitación con un vaso de agua-¡oh! Veo que ha despertado… ¿dime que es lo que te ha pasado como para cometer semejante locura?- la niña estaba enojada por la tonta decisión que cierta princesa cometió -¿sabes valorar tu vida o la de los demás? ¡POR DIOS! Ya eres mayor, piensa bien antes de actuar –Estela estaba perpleja…una niña la estaba regañando…porque….quería morir… ¡¿PERO EN QUE MIERDA PENSABA EN ESE MOMENTO DEL SUICIDIO?!

-Esto…gracias por…salvarme-entonces la princesa ve el estado de la niña, sucia con grilletes y una bola de acero en su pie- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

- yo lo hice, porque me obligo la nueva monarquía de este reino-un hombre mayor entraba en la habitación con un poco de comida.

-¿hablas de ese tal Porky? –la princesa estaba incrédula, nadie tiene derecho a someter a las personas en la esclavitud, ¿este era un rey malvado? Ese rey tenía que caer, no merece vivir.

-así es…pero nadie sabe de dónde saco tanto poder- la princesa miraba confundida al hombre, eso quería decir que ¿había acciones de terceros?

- eso es porque no están Ness y Lucas- la princesa se intereso, había oído de ellos por el torneo smash- pero desaparecieron por ir a derrotar un tal tabuu que se entrometió en el torneo…¿Cuándo volverán? Ellos son la única esperanza para este lugar-a Paula se notaba que estaba triste con solo escuchar su voz.

- y ese tabuu ¿tiene que ver con el apocalipsis?- la niña y el hombre miran extrañados a la princesa- ¿Qué? Yo…yo vengo de otro mundo…y la situación es la misma que aquí…trofeos por todas partes- en eso Estela mueve la muñeca de forma brusca-¡OW! Eso duele….-mira la herida que estaba con puntos, tenía los ojos como platos- ¿tan profundo fue? Ay… ¿Por qué me miran así?

Paula se paro y se fue de la habitación dejando al hombre y la princesa solos- ¿tanto era tu depresión? Dime… ¿Quién eres y que te ha pasado?- la princesa lo mira, suspira y le cuenta toda su historia luego de 15 minutos termino-vaya…es igual como empezó esto…una pregunta…¿eres la mejor luchadora de tu mundo?

Estela lo mira extrañada-si lo soy…por lo menos de mi país si…pero no se de los otros países…- este hombre sabia más de lo que parecía- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar? –estaba empezando a perder la confianza hacia aquel hombre.

-lo digo porque el tabuu se encarga de eliminar a los mejores luchadores o dañarlos mentalmente para luego contraatacar y convertir mundos enteros en trofeos- eso tenía sentido pero en eso llega Paula con algo rojo en su mano.

-Tome joven, la hice para usted para que oculte esa herida y futura cicatriz que por cierto quedara fea –le pasa la pulsera roja a Estela- amo…ya es hora de que habrá el bar

En eso el hombre ve el reloj y se sorprende- Gracias Paula y Estela….te deseo suerte – y el hombre deja solas a las mujeres

-Paula ¿eh?...debes estar agradecida de que te toco un amo amable…y de verdad gracias por la pulsera- Estela se coloca la pulsera en la muñeca derecha- me encanta el color rojo y el naranjo…y no te preocupes…se que Ness y Lucas volverán lo sé…

-gracias joven, sí que lo estoy y si…volverán…algún día pero lo harán –le sonríe en eso ve como llega un albino al bar- es un cliente…tengo que atenderlo…adiós y que tenga suerte en encontrar una solución a su problema.

-Adiós, gracias a ti y a tu amo por salvarme- la princesa se levanto de la cama dispuesta a irse por la ventana-

- recuerde siempre esto…no hay arcoíris si antes no ha habido una tormenta y no se suicide –la niña sonríe y se va-

Estela la mira hasta que se desaparece de su vista, luego sale por la ventana y corre buscando a personas que necesitan ayuda y entendió que el culpable de su desgracia era ese tal tabuu.

Habían pasado varias horas y ya no había más gente que ayudar, entonces a lo lejos vio ¿una cadena? entonces fue corriendo a ese lugar y lo que vio, lo dejo horrorizada, había una persona que manejaba las cadenas peleando con un hombre mayor mientras estrangulaba a una joven pelirroja con cadenas, sin dudarlo transformo su collar en un hacha y lo lanzo hacia la cadena, cortándola, luego sin importarle nada salto al frente de la persona que manejaba esas cadenas y le dijo –nunca antes he visto un monstruo tan molesto como tú.

¿Quién lo diría? Estela por fin llego hacia su destino, aunque este sea el final de esta parte de la historia, ahora comenzaba la verdadera aventura, porque esta es su leyenda, su leyenda personal*.

* * *

><p>Como todo sueño en algún momento tenía que despertar aunque no fue un sueño si no recuerdos, ella estaba en su cama en su habitación de la mansión smash ¿pero qué rayos? ¿Aun esta ese alboroto afuera? Estela no quería pensar ya nada mas, esa aventura contra Tabuu había terminado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero ¿Dónde estaba su hermano Gabriel? La desaparición de su hermano la llevo a otra depresión y pensó en volver a cortarse las venas pero se lo pensó dos veces.<p>

Entonces salió su habitación para irse para siempre de la mansión smash pero unos militares la detuvieron y le explicaron la situación con el presidente Silly y se fue al salón principal ¿debería dejarse consumir por los pensamientos pesimistas? No, ella debía seguir adelante porque recordó 2 cosas, primero la promesa que todos se hicieron cuando eran niños "**si nos pasa algo en nuestras vidas y nos llegamos a separar, no se preocupen, en nuestra próxima vida nos volveremos a encontrar" **y segundo…solo bastaba ver la mano derecha de Estela y encontrar un anillo de compromiso, así es damas y caballeros, Estela se iba a casar con Phillip después del torneo, así que con esa mentalidad positiva se fue corriendo hacia donde los smashers para así dar comienzo a una nueva aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso sería todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.<strong>

***Leyenda personal: es un término sacado del libro "el alquimista" de Paulo Coelho, les recomiendo leerlo, es bien emotivo y te hace pensar sobre tu futuro.**

**Nunca creí que les gustaría tanto esta historia pero me divertí escribiéndola, estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte y también un omake de como nació el lado pervertido de Gabriel ¿les gustaría? Bueno de nuevo gracias y ¡Nos leemos en un próximo fic!**


	8. Omake: una extraña combinación

_**OMAKE:"LA TRISTEZA Y LO PERVERTIDO ES UNA EXTRAÑA COMBINACIÓN"**_

Esta historia sucede cuando Estela y Gabriel eran niños de 6 años; como los 2 son hermanos gemelos, tenían una regla "**Si somos gemelos tenemos que ser iguales".**

Un día cualquiera los gemelos fueron a pasear por el reino, riendo, jugando, en fin era un día muy tranquilo hasta que pasaron en frente un niño de 12 años.

-Buenas tardes mi princesa- ante esto Estela hace una reverencia- veo que anda con el travestí de su hermano- Gabriel frunce el seño- pero ¿que mas quieres que te diga? Pareces una mujer….debes valerte como hombre y deja de intentar imitar a tu hermana no eres más que la sombra de ella-el niño se ríe con burla-

Estela miraba a Gabriel quien estaba a punto de llorar porque era cierto, todo lo que él podía hacer su hermana lo hacía mejor, sus padres siempre felicitaban a Estela y a él solo le decían "puedes hacerlo mejor".

Gabriel se fue corriendo del lugar para ir al escondite secreto a llorar sin consuelo, el sabia que nada de esto era culpa de Estela pero no podía sentir rabia hacia ella, muchos en el pueblo la reconocían por su talento y destreza y él solo era "el hermano gemelo de la gran Estela" ¿Por qué ella tenía que existir? No…el no podía pensar en eso….Estela es su más grande reliquia, Gabriel se sentía miserable con tan solo haber pensado en eso.

-Gabi…. ¿estás bien?-la pequeña Estela había encontrado a su hermano, después de buscarlo en todas partes pero como toda persona inocente no se había dado cuenta del dolor inmenso de su hermano, entonces se sienta, abraza a su hermano y le agacha la cabeza para acariciarla, supongo que saben en donde quedo la cabeza del pequeño Gabriel-hermanito…sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte y serte fiel…nunca me iré de tu lado…lo prometo –Estela miraba como su hermano lloraba con mas fuera y se aferraba a su pecho por lo que comenzó a cantar para que este se calme:

_**Regresa y mira ese camino que seguiste**__**  
><strong>__**Levanta tu cabeza y mira, estas creando el futuro**_

Gabriel dejo de sollozar, su hermana estaba cantando algo que le llegaba al corazón, o sea ¿Qué él no tiene que rendirse y mirar hacia el futuro con cada esfuerzo que haga?

_**Cuando ya estés cansado de tanto intentar**__**  
><strong>__**Mira hacia el cielo cuando vayas a llorar **_

_**El viento cepillara tus mejillas, seguramente dijo eso**__**  
><strong>__**Esta bien si te caíste, eres tú y eso te vuelve maravilloso**_

El príncipe sonrió, su hermana siempre podía ver a través de él y ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, se acomodo más en su pecho, calmándose por completo, sentir la calidez y el cariño que su hermana transmitía lo hacía sentirse amado, el juro protegerla para que la sonrisa de su hermana nunca desaparecería.

_**Los que no han sido lastimados, no pueden ver el cielo azul**__**  
><strong>__**En un viaje donde caminas sobre la duda, tu vida va a brillar**_

Gabriel se quedo dormido…Estela miraba con ternura mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito, la pobre no pudo seguir así por que era hora de entrenar así que cargo al estilo nupcial a su hermano, lo llevo al castillo y se lo paso a su madre para que lo deje en su habitación luego la princesa se fue a entrenar con el general, Estela esa noche no llego a dormir.

Estela podía hacer las cosas mejor que Gabriel pero lo que el príncipe no sabía era que su hermana pasaba noches enteras sin dormir y entrenando sin descanso.

Siempre era lo mismo, se burlaban de Gabriel porque parecía una chica por tener pelo largo, las mismas ropas de Estela y siempre terminaba llorando para luego ser consolado por su hermana de la misma forma, colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y jugaba con su pelo.

Después de 11 años un joven de 17 con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, corría hacia una joven similar a él.

-¡HERMANA!-la mencionada voltea y su hermano se tira sobre ella colocando su cabeza en sus grandes pechos- Estela….son tan blanditos…

-¡GABRIEL! ¡¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES?!-Estela estaba roja y resignada suspira- ¿Por qué te gusta posicionarte así conmigo? –El príncipe no respondió- bueno no importa….-la princesa acaricia la cabeza de su hermano- ¿sabes? Tu pelo es sedoso…como el de una mujer.

- ¡OYE! –el príncipe frunció el seño pero rápidamente se volvió una risa, le gustaba estar en los pechos de Estela por que le recordaba los buenos momentos junto a ella, la felicidad de sentirse amado y aparte su hermana fue la causante de que se volviera un pervertido, porque desde niños colocaba su cabeza en su pecho y aparte de que siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres gracias a Estela.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ese sería la razón por la cual se volvió un pervertido.<strong>

**¿Alguien pensó que fue por culpa de Estela?**

**La canción es "soko ni sora ga aru kara" y es el ending de pokemon (no se qué temporada .-.)**

**Nos leemos pronto \^- ^/**


	9. Especial Navidad

_**UNA NAVIDAD…. ¿PERFECTA?**_

El reino de Sillia se preparaba para la más hermosa celebración, Navidad, todos estaban felices, el lugar estaba nevado, niños corrían por todas partes, en fin, todo era perfecto….bueno casi.

-¡¿Y VA A VENIR PARA ESTA NAVIDAD?!-Phillip estaba desesperado porque era su primera navidad siendo el novio de la princesa y esta….no estaba, aparte temía que esta le fuera infiel después de todo…cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ella.

-No tienes confianza hacia Estela ¿verdad?-Lio estaba preparando la mesa junto a la familia real- son tan iguales…-Lio ve hacia la dirección donde estaba Felicia junto a una pequeña niña* tristes por cierto chico que desapareció hace como 6 meses.

- Nada tiene sentido… ¡VALE VER…..!-Felicia mira como la niña a su lado la ve con cara extraña y los hijos de Estela la miraban confundidos- no he dicho nada….de verdad…. ¡MIREN PARA OTRA PARTE! –y todos miran para otro lado excepto la niña de su lado, por lo que escribe en un papel lo que dijo recién y la niña mira para otro lado.

De la nada, afuera del castillo se oyen aplausos, gritos del pueblo como si algo importante está ocurriendo allí, los demás se miran entre ellos y salen corriendo para ver qué sucede.

* * *

><p>-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada….y es mejor así…. ¿por qué la gente nos aplaude como si fuéramos héroes?-Gabriel levanta la mano saludando a todos que gritaban bienvenidos – esto…..es….genial….estar de vuelta en navidad…. ¿que pasara si master hand se entera que nos escapamos de la mansión?-El príncipe comenzó a temblar<p>

-Ñe….le digo que a ti se te ocurrió la idea porque como no eres parte del elenco smash no te dirá nada….espero- Estela se reía de como su hermano le decía un glosario de groserías, extrañaba esa voz, extrañaba el sentirse feliz y sin pensarlo abrazo a su hermano y comienza a sollozar- me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo…no sabes cuánto te extrañe….-El príncipe sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo a su hermana ya que el igual esta sollozando, hasta que..

-¡GABRIEL! ¡¿ERES TÚ?!- a Felicia le salían las lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su príncipe azul o en este caso naranjo en su forma humana, junto a la niña quien también lloraba- estas…..estas….bien…..me alegro….-y junto a la niña corre a abrazar a Gabriel.

-Felicia, Amelia…. ¿cómo están? Ah! Se me olvidaba Feli…. ¿tienes lápiz y papel? –Felicia le pasa uno y Gabriel escribe "¿te sorprende mi forma humana? Me alegro de que estés bien :)" y se lo entrega a Amelia, quien sonríe y abraza a Gabriel.

-Bien…si ellas abrazaron a Gabriel así….entonces….mierda-Y Estela es botada al suelo por sus amigos e hijos pero en vez de enojarse, se ríe-¿Qué están haciendo? Párense por favor-Y los demás salen de encima de Ella- supongo que llegamos a tiempo par... ¡¿MHHP?! –los labios de Phillip le impidieron seguir hablando.

-¡EJALE WEY! ¡ESO ES BESOTE!-Gabriel estaba emocionado al ver a su hermana con pareja mientras el….- puta….estoy solo….-Mira a Felicia pero desvía la mirada de inmediato.

En eso Phillip se separa de Estela- me alegro de que estés aquí….conmigo- y la abraza de forma protectora- dime… ¿Qué has estado haciendo en la mansión smash? ¿Ese príncipe azul te ha dicho algo?-los celos eran evidentes en su voz.

Estela estaba cómoda en los brazos de Phillip- ¿de nuevo con eso? ¿Acaso creías que te iba a ser infiel?-no hay respuesta por parte de Phillip- espera…. ¡¿CREISTE QUE YO LO IBA A HACER?! Ah no…vete a la remilisima mierda-Estela empuja fuerte a Phillip que se llega a caer- y yo que vine a pasarla bien y me viene con eso….puto de mierda- y se va a saludar a Lionell, quien tenía una gotita en la sien mientras Gabriel parecía confundido.

-¿Príncipe azul?...ahhh….se refiere a Marth ¿verdad?-Felicia asiente- pero si ahora lo odia –y todos miran a Gabriel en shock- ¿Qué? Los traiciono…y ustedes saben que cuando alguien traiciona a Estela….válgame dios….

-Pero ¿Qué les paso en la dimensión smash?-Lionell estaba interesado en la historia por lo que Estela suspiro y les conto todo mientras caminaban al castillo.

* * *

><p>Ahora en grupo llegaban al castillo hacia unos preocupados padres, quienes esperaban con impaciencia a los jóvenes pero ¿Cuál sería su sorpresa?<p>

-Ay…cariño….los chicos se demoran en llegar ¿habrá pasado algo malo?-La reina Elena estaba demasiado preocupada por la demora de los jóvenes.

-Querida… no pienses esas cosas ¿Qué tal si nos ha llegado una bendición?- y como por arte de magia las grandes puertas se abrían, mostrando a dos jóvenes idénticos- mira querida llega…..-El rey y la reina se le aguaron los ojos porque delante de ellos estaban Estela, su bebe de la mansión smash y Gabriel, a quien habían dado por muerto.

-¿Llegue tarde para la cena? Porque me muero de hambre- Gabriel saca la lengua mientras se masajea el estomago- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué lloran?-El príncipe miraba con confusión al igual que Estela a sus padres quienes corrieron a abrazar a sus dos retoños.

La reina lloraba mientras sonreía- mis hijos….mis hijitos….mis bebes….están….bien…..están bien…-Elena ni siquiera podía hablar bien de la alegría que estaba sintiendo ahora.

El rey estaba en las mismas condiciones-Mis retoños…. ¿donde….han….estado…? ¿Cómo…les….ha…ido?-El rey apretaba más a su familia.

-Pa…pá….no….podemos….respirar…-Los gemelos hablaron al unisonó mientras se ponían azules.

-Cariño…los estas matando- Elena se reía de como sus hijos se intentaban apartar de Dimitry.

-Disculpen….no espere esta agradable sorpresa-Dimitry sonreía de oreja a oreja- ¿quieren comer ramen de cena?-Los gemelos saltaron de la alegría y se fueron a ayudar con las decoraciones y la mesa.

Estela se robo un notebook de la mansión smash y se descargo un juego llamado "Can your pet?"** Que al hacerle click apareció un pollito bien tierno.

-awww….que tierno ¡NIÑOS! ¡VENGAN A VER! –Los niños llegaron corriendo junto con Amelia hacia Estela- miren este juego…. ¿cómo quieren que se llame el pollito?- y todos los niños apuntaron hacia Estela- como quieran….vamos a jugar.

Por otra parte Gabriel miraba los regalos y buscaba cual eran suyos, este suspira cuando no ve ninguno y al voltear ve a Phillip en un rincón-¿Phil? ¿Paso algo? ¿Sigues depresivo con lo que paso con Estela? Vamos solo discúlpate…mi hermana te ama por lo tanto te va a perdonar-le da palmaditas en la espalda-

-No se…. ¿tú crees que me logre perdonar?-Phillip se le iluminaron los ojos de esperanza.

-Si lo cre…-Gabriel y no pudo seguir porque….

-¡ESTELAAAAA!-se escucho un grito por todo el castillo de parte de los niños y la misma Estela.

Todos fueron corriendo para ver que les paso a los chicos y vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos.

-yo….yo….me…..mo….yo….-Estela estaba en shock, su hermano Gabriel fue a ver qué era lo que había en el notebook y vio una lata con el nombre de Estela.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloran niños?-Phillip miraba como Kim, Shinishi y Amelia lloraban.

-¡NO QUERIAMOS MATAR A ESTELA! ¡PERDONANOS POR HABERTE MATADO!-los 2 niños dijeron al unisonó mientras Amelia estaba en silencio.

-¿mataron a Estela? Pero yo la veo vivita y coleando –Lionell miraba como Estela se para, va al comedor y ve una lata de un pollo.

Estela miraba la lata del pollo fijamente luego exclama-¡PUTA BICICLETA! ¡TRITURADORA DE MIERDA! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTE…..YO….NO QUIERO POLLO PARA LA CENA! –Comienza a sollozar- no quiero….mi mascota….

Todos colocan cara de WTF y levantan los hombros para después caminar hacia la mesa, Phillip se sentó al lado de Estela quien había dejado de sollozar y mataba con la mirada a su prometido, Amelia estaba al medio de Gabriel y Felicia, Dimitry se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y Elena en el otro, Lionell se sentó al lado de Jenny, Lucas al medio de sus dos hermanas Melany y Antonia mientras Kim y Shinishi estaban al frente de sus padres.

Se escucho una campanada que provenía del lugar de donde el rey estaba sentado- su atención por favor….gracias….el día de hoy fue una bendición para nosotros, mi hija mayor vino para celebrar con nosotros y nos enteramos que mi hijo mayor nunca estuvo muerto.

-Nunca estuve muerto andaba de parranda- Todos se rieron al comentario de Gabriel, quien sacaba la lengua a todo el mundo.

-Volviendo a lo anterior, esta es una navidad donde nuevas personas se unen a nuestra familia que cada vez se hace mas grande, por eso hago un salud-El rey levanta la copa y todos dicen "salud".

-hey….yo creía que iba a ver licor en las copas de los grandes-Gabriel se quejaba porque no había sake en su copa ya que en el reino de Sillia hay un norma que dice que después de cumplir 16 años, uno ya puede consumir alcohol.

-Hay sake después de abrir los regalos ¿o quieres estar borracho al momento de abrir los regalos?-Gabriel se sonroja y todos ríen por la reacción del Gabo.

Después de una hora de comer, charlar y reír había llegado por fin la hora de abrir regalos, todos estaban felices al recibir el regalo perfecto, Estela había recibido por parte de Phillip una hermosa pulsera con un ramo de rosas rojas, Gabriel no recibió nada porque todo el mundo le daba por muerto, Phillip había recibido una placa con su nombre de oro por parte de Lionell, Amelia recibió un Riolu de parte de Gabriel y Lio recibió una consola Wii U con el juego "Super Smash Brothers Wii U" y en la portada estaban todos los nuevos participantes entre ellos Estela.

-hermoso ya quiero jugarlo- Lio se va corriendo a la televisión para conectar la Wii U y los demás lo sigue con una botella de saque mientras Estela suspira y se va a la habitación con un Phillip detrás de Ella para pedirle disculpas.

Toda la noche fue entretención, Lio jugo borracho durante la noche y gritaba cosas como "Miren dos princesas luchando bien afeminadas a no esperen uno es un hombre" "el rubio con el peliblanco hacen buena pareja", Gabriel bailo borracho junto a su padre y sus hermanos, la reina jugaba con Lionell y es todas las partidas elegía a Estela y gritaba "¡TE GANE PERRA! ¡NADA ES RIVAL PARA MI HIJA! ¡MI HIJA LOS VA A HACER MIERDA!" y cosas por el estilo mientras los más pequeños estaban durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Ya al siguiente día todos despertaron con resaca mientras Estela se despertaba con un dolor insoportable y también ya era hora de volver a la mansión smash junto a Gabriel para evitar ser descubiertos por Master Hand, después de una hora todos estaban afuera del reino, frente a un portal despidiendo a los Gemelos.<p>

- ay….espero que no tenga que luchar contra Law mañana….me duele el cuerpo entero….ay…duele….-Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado a Estela la noche anterior-Bueno es mejor irse…nos vemos después de que el torneo acabe

- Hija…. ¿qué paso anoche para que tengas semejante dolor?-La reina estaba preocupada por su hija.

-Emmmm…una pista….tal vez….en **nueve meses** **llegue** alguien **nuevo** a la familia… ¡ADIOS! – y con eso Estela entra al portal sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡HERMANA LOQUILLA VEN PARA ACA QUE TENGO QUE HABLARTE SOBR…! –Gabriel entra al portal sin despedirse, preocupado de alcanzar a su hermana.

Todos los demás quedan pensativos y miran hacia Phillip quien había desaparecido por arte de magia, luego unieron cabos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos, este fue un grito que se escucho por todo el reino.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo y prospero año nuevo!<strong> **Espero que pasen unas bonitas fiestas con sus familiares y que tengan hartos regalos ;D**

***Amelia: Es una niña que aparecerá muy pronto en Dragon Heart.**

****Can your pet?: Juéguenlo o véanlo en youtube por cierto no se descarga el juego se puede jugar en línea es tan WTF el final pero a la vez triste.**

**Pd: Yo no creo en papa Noel ni el viejo pascuero YO creo en Finlandia! (¿Alguien sabe por qué creo en Finlandia?)**

**Pd2: Estela es una loquilla ¿verdad?**

**Pd3: ¿alguien sabe porque Amelia es callada y hay que escribirle en un papel para que entienda? **

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	10. Especial

_**Especial: "El amor viene cuando menos lo esperas"**_

Varias personas se preguntaban como Phillip se llego a enamorar de la princesa, ya que era conocida por su personalidad torcida pero solo el respondía "El tiempo es el único que sabe la historia" y ustedes…

_¿Les gustaría conocer la historia de ellos 2?_

Esto se remonta hace 11 años atrás, cuando Estela era una enana de 6 años.

-Qué bueno que me salte las clases de etiqueta- si…por eso Estela no tiene respeto casi con nadie- ahora ¿Qué hago? Mis hermanos están en clase y yo…-en eso pasa por un bosque rodeado de cercas donde hay un letrero que dice "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA"- jejeje… ¿Qué habrá allí? –Estela entro y sin leer las letras pequeñas del cartel que decían "peligro, maleantes ambulando"

Mientras Estela caminaba y saltaba las grandes raíces de los arboles era observada por 2 adultos que estaban arriba de los arboles.

-Hey… ¿esa no es la princesita del Sillia? –Uno le pregunto a su compañero, quien miraba detenidamente a la princesita

- ¿Cuál de todas? –El compañero respondió, prácticamente tenía el signo de pesos en sus ojos

-La mayor… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa mocosa? Así, Estela Namikaze…. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –El miraba de manera malvada a su compañero

-Si es secuestrarla y mandar una nota de rescate con mucho oro, entonces sí-Los dos tipos sonrieron de forma macabra y saltaron por los arboles como monos, siguiendo a la princesita pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que un joven peli verde los observo todo ese tiempo y este, miraba a la princesita para después correr a quien sabe dónde.

Habían pasado 2 horas y la princesita se estaba aburriendo.

-ayyy….que aburrido es estar sola y para variar Gabriel esta en clases….traidor….me dijo que esta vez si me acompañaría, le voy a hacer la ley del hielo-Estela se dirigía hacia la salida del bosque cuando unos adultos se acercaron a ella.

- ¿adónde crees que vas pequeñaja? –Un adulto le decía a la princesita, quien retrocedió unos pasos asustada.

- ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Te daremos muchos dulces y ¿vas a venir? –El compañero del adulto estaba riendo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Estela.

Estela estaba aterrada, su madre le dijo nunca hables con extraños pero estos no querían dejarla en paz, por lo que no dudo dos veces y comenzó a correr hasta perder a esos adultos.

-¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?! –los dos adultos corrieron persiguiendo a Estela, mientras esta corría y corría sin mirar atrás, estos tipos sí que eran persistentes.

-ha…..ha…me estoy cansando… ¿pero qué…..?...no….no…. ¡AHHHH!-Estela por correr tanto, no se había dado cuenta que había un barranco hasta que iba cayendo al vacio, esta reboto en un arbusto y luego iba a caer al suelo pero algo le amortiguo la caída o mejor dicho, la llevaba volando, para cuando abrió los ojos un joven peli verde la llevaba en brazos.

Este chico miraba hacia atrás para verificar si los tipos la seguían persiguiendo pero a mala suerte de ellos era así, ellos aun estaban corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡OYE NIÑATO! ¡SUELTA A LA PRINCESA!-los adultos aumentaron la velocidad al igual que el niño, Estela se aferra a los ropajes del niño quien sonreía amablemente.

-No se preocupe su alteza, la voy a proteger de todo peligro, lo prometo- Estela veía con asombro al joven valiente que había llegado a salvarla mientras este chico la miraba con ternura -¡AAAAH! Duele….

Estela dio un chillido agudo- ¡¿Estás bien?! –Los adultos lanzaron una navaja al joven, que le corto un poco la cara- Estela acariciaba la herida del chico y con su manga le limpiaba la sangre- ¿te duele?

-No mucho, gracias por su preocupación… Primero tenemos que deshacernos de ellos y luego estaremos seguros-El chico miraba por todas partes y ellos seguían persiguiéndolos.

-esos nunca se rinden ¿eh? Hey…tengo un plan-Estela veía con determinación al chico quien escucho atento el plan, quien sonrió y asintió.

Los adultos miraban que el peli verde dejaba sola a la princesa, quien se puso a llorar por haberla abandonado, uno de ellos se acerco sigilosamente a la chica mientras el adulto que quedo atrás fue golpeado brutalmente por el peli verde.

Estela fingía que estaba llorando para distraer a los adultos y lo logro, ella al sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban, salto hacia atrás con una asombrosa agilidad.

-idiotas jajajjaja –La princesa se burlaba del adulto haciéndolo enojar pero este no pudo hacer nada ya que el peli verde lo ataco por detrás que le dejo inconsciente al instante.

-Buen plan, su alteza-El chico toma a la princesa al estilo nupcial y se la lleva lejos de donde estaban los adultos-¿Está bien, Alteza? –El peli verde paro en un río mientras miraba a la princesa con delicadeza, entonces vio como tenía un corte en la cara- Tranquila… mientras este conmigo, todo saldrá bien –Y este le sonríe la cual hace a la princesa sonrojarse.

-Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-La princesa por alguna razón no quería bajarse de los brazos de aquel niño porque le hacían sentir segura de alguna forma.

-¿Mi nombre?...Me llamo Phillip y no es necesario preguntar el tuyo-Luego este abrió los ojos como platos- ¡NO ERA MI INTENCION FALTARLE EL RESPETO! –cuando este agacha su cabeza en forma de disculpa, como no había dejado a Estela en el suelo, choco de lleno con la cabeza de esta- ¡OWW! Eso duele….

-ay….ten cuidado hijo pu…-Estela se tapa rápidamente la boca, sonrojada a mil- ¡LO SIENTO, NO QUERIA INSULTARTE TAN FEO!- La princesa no quería mirar a la cara a Phillip.

-Pero aun así me querías insultar no, jajajaja descuida….no me ofenderé por eso, su alteza-Ante esto Estela frunció el seño- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te llamen así? ¿Qué tal solamente….Estela? –Estela solo asintió y le sonrió lo que le provoco un sonrojo al Pequeño Phillip.

-Es hora de que me vaya –Estela no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo- ¿nos juntamos aquí mañana? Voy a traer a mi hermano ¿ya?-Phillip asiente con alegría pero esa alegría se termina porque Estela le da un beso en la mejilla y después se va corriendo a su casa.

* * *

><p>Phillip despertaba de su sueño alegre, estaba en el hospital enyesado por haberse roto una pierna y Lionell llegaba a verlo con un ramo de flores.<p>

-Oye… eso se ve gay… ¿no crees? –Phillip evitaba reírse por el comentario mientras Lionell se sonrojaba pero algo les detuvo ese momento…Un dolor insoportable….en dos zonas…en el cuello como si alguien los estuviera asfixiando y en el estomago como si estuvieran a punto de destriparlo por lo que causo pánico en los jóvenes, Phil fue corriendo a la ventana, ignorando el dolor de la pierna para mirar por la ventana mientras juntaba las manos rezando por el bien del amor de su vida y su hijita.

"_Lo siento si no estoy con ustedes en este momento"_

El amor entre ellos nació cuando eran unos inocentes niños por lo cual Phillip se enamoro de Estela cuando esta todavía era tierna y amable, pero deben saber que Estela tiene esa personalidad por una razón específica.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé porque escribí esto… solo se me ocurrió cuando leía el reciente capitulo de ¿start?...y no sé que mas poner .-.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Especial Año Nuevo

_**Especial Año Nuevo: "Un Año Nuevo Inolvidable"**_

La reina miraba con diversión la escena que estaba delante de sus ojos.

-Pero suegro… ¿usted no me dijo que quería nietos?-Phillip estaba conversando con el rey quien lo estaba regañando por haber embarazado a su bebe de 17 años.

-Pero no quería que le pasara lo mismo que le hice a Elena-Dimitry se vio a sí mismo al momento de ver a Phillip, era la misma situación que hace 18 años atrás de él hablando con el Padre de Elena- ¿pero como paso todo esto?

-Nos dejamos llevar por el momento…Yo iba a pedir perdón y lo hice pero después le di el beso de buenas noches y… –Phillip estaba sonrojado al recordar esa noche- paso lo que paso…no nos había dado cuenta hasta que habíamos terminado y Estela me pidió segunda ronda….y creo que esa fue la "Premiada"-Phillip no quería verle la cara al Rey porque le mintió.

-Así que mi hija se convirtió en un loquilla ¿eh? –Dimitry ve a Elena quien le sonríe de forma cariñosa y este se sonroja- ok Phillip… confió en ti….espero que seas un buen padre para Lucerito ¿bien? Ahora ve a ayudar a Lionell a llevar el cotillón hacia el pueblo.

-Gracias suegrito…. Siempre soñé en ser padre, así que no se preocupe por eso- y se va corriendo hacia Lionell- Lio, compadre ¿te ayudo? Todo eso es mucho para un debilucho como tu –Se rió al ver que Lio colocaba mala cara.

-Si mal lo recuerdo…tu siempre pierdes en nuestra tradición de fin de año-Lio se ríe a carcajadas cuando Phillip le muestra el dedo de al medio- Es una pena que Estela y Gabriel no estén aquí… espero que ese tal Law no le haga daño a Lucero…¡PERO! hay que pensar en positivo ¿verdad Phil? –Lio cambio rápidamente el tema al ver el aura depresiva que había en Phil-¿le contaste al rey sobre la tercera ronda?-Lio ve como Phil niega y se ríe- jajajaja, no esperaba menos de ti amigo, tu y Estela sí que se tenían ganas-Phillip se había sonrojado hasta las orejas incomodo por lo que Lio decidió cambiar el tema-oye ¿recuerdas nuestra tradición de año nuevo?

Phil se mostraba interesado con ese tema, siempre le ha gustado esa tradición de ellos 4- si….esos siempre son nuestros primeros golpes del año…y yo siempre pierdo…puta que soy estúpido….al menos un año gane algo más hermoso.

* * *

><p>Hace 4 años atrás se vivía la misma situación, ya estaban en el crepúsculo y Estela ayudaba a Gabriel a llevar los fuegos artificiales al centro del pueblo mientras Lionell ayudaba a Phillip a encontrar 2 regalos.<p>

-No entiendo el porqué te apuras en comprar un regalo para Estela y Gabriel… todavía faltan 4, bueno 3 días…-Lio miraba con diversión a Phil quien parecía un demente buscando un regalo.´

-Es que ya sabes que el 3 de enero están de cumpleaños Estela y Gabriel por lo tanto quiero lo mejor para ellos 2 como los collares que les di hace 5 años atrás- Así es, Phillip les regalo los collares pero claro pensando que eran simples collares pero hace 3 años los Gemelos descubrieron el verdadero significado de los collares.

-Bueno si tu lo dices… mira eso se ve bien…..-Lio miraba con ojos hecho brillos una cinta para la cabeza de color rojo- esta linda ¿no crees?

Phil miraba a Lionell y esbozo una sonrisa- pero no creo que eso le guste a ellos pero…..no, sigamos buscando-Phil se rio cuando Lio suspiro porque el sabia que a su amigo le había gustado la cinta.

-¿Preparados para la noche?-Estela había terminado su tarea junto a Gabriel y se habían ido a juntar con sus amigos- ¿Están listos para sufrir y perder?

-Mira quién habla hermana…. ¡este año voy a ganar yo!-Gabriel estaba emocionado esperando la noche, yo sé que se preguntan ¿Cuál es su famosa tradición? Bueno les explicare:

"_Quien más golpea, será el más fuerte este año"_

Así se llama la tradición que trata de que a las 12 A.M golpearse con una tabla lo mas que puedan, el que golpea mas, es el más fuerte de todos el próximo año, ellos tienen un aparato que cuenta los puntos de los golpes dados. Por eso tanta conmoción ya que todos quieren ser fuertes pero Phillip es el único que no ha ganado en ningún año y otra cosa más….esa es tradición de ellos 4 solamente.

-Lio y yo nacimos más que listos, por cierto este año ganare yo- Phillip se apunta con entusiasmo pero los demás se ríen de el- ¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Así es…-Estela veía con burla total a Phillip- es que tu nunca ganas ¿crees que este año ganaras? HAHAHA admítelo el perdedor siempre será un perdedor-ante esto todos miraron a estela en shock y Estela no entiende el porqué la miran así.

La mirada de Phillip se ensombrece y suspira pesadamente- creo que tienes razón…por más que me esfuerzo no puedo hacer NADA bien…Tu tienes agilidad y una gran destreza, Gabriel tiene velocidad y buenos reflejos, Lionell tiene una fuerza sobrehumana y yo ¿Qué tengo? Nada…saben…creo que este año no voy a participar…nos vemos después- Phil sale corriendo a una dirección aleatoria.

-…-Gabriel miro a su hermana de forma acusadora- creo que esa actitud horrible sigue ahí…Estela no seas estúpida y ve a hablar con él-Estela lo mira con odio- Deberías estar avergonzada, después de que creyéramos que Phil estaba muerto por el bombardeo por casi un año… ¿lo tratas así? Hermana… ¿acaso no ves que ese odio te está consumiendo?

-Está bien…iré…. ¿contentos? ahora dejen de molestar- Y se va en dirección a donde se fue Phillip- ¡PHIL! ¡PHIL! Phil….-después de tanto buscar lo encontró- hey no era mi intención molestarte ¿sí? Ahora volvamos con los demás ya se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que cumplir la tradición-Estela le jalaba el brazo pero este se negaba.

-No-Estela miraba de forma incrédula a Phillip- eso no sonó como disculpa…sonó como si estuvieras obligada-Phillip con furia agarro a Estela y la acorralo en un árbol- ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Me odias? –Estela no respondía-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿TANTO ME ODIAS?! ¡ESTELA! ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡NO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA ME DEJARÍAS! ¡Y ESO FUE LO PRIMERO QUE HICISTE!-Estela lloraba de desesperación y pena.

-¡NO ESTAS RESPONDIENDO A LO QUE TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO! –Phillip también lloraba pero de impotencia al no saber qué hacer con su querida amiga.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡NO TE ODIO! ¡NO TE ODIO! ¡NO TE ODIO!-con eso Phillip soltó a Estela y esta corrió fuera del alcance del peliverde- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Lo prometiste….-Estela se colocaba las manos en la cara para evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo pero no era eso posible- ¿sabes? Yo…soy fuerte porque todo este tiempo….fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir…ya que me protegiste durante años y yo quería devolverte el favor….protegiéndote pero….yo…. ¡NO PUEDO!-Con eso la princesa salió corriendo con Phillip detrás.

Phillip no pudo seguirle el paso a la princesa por lo que la busco durante horas hasta las altas horas de la noche y finalmente la encontró, ella estaba en un claro mirando las estrellas.

-Estela… ¿no vas a celebrar la tradición?- Phil se sentó al lado de la princesa quien no respondía y miraba el cielo- Estela…. Está bien-Estela lo mira rápidamente- me voy.

-¡ESPERA PHI…AHH!-Estela se había parado para parar a Phillip pero había una "roca troll" y se tropezó cayendo encima de su amigo quien la miraba con asombro y sonrojo- perdón…Phil…perdón por todo lo que te dije…no quería lastimarte yo…. ¡PERDÓNAME!

El peliverde se sentó con Estela aun en su regazo, puso su cabeza arriba de la princesa para poder abrazarla y estar cómodo con ella- no necesitas disculparte…por favor pasa este año nuevo conmigo…solo conmigo-Estela con un sonrojo asiente y se acomoda en los brazos de su amigo.

Estaban disfrutando el momento con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora ¿acaso se estaban enamorando? ¿O ya estaban enamorados de su amigo/a?

Luego los fuegos artificiales hicieron su espectáculo, ellos 2 tuvieron la mejor panorámica y para mejor estaban juntos ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Pero NO…Lionell y Gabriel salieron de la nada con tablas en mano hacia los acaramelados, Gabriel golpeo a Estela y Lionell a Phillip.

-¡HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE!-Gritaron al unisonó los golpeados

-Hahahaha…no íbamos a dejar esta tradición por na ¡OW!-Phillip golpeo bien fuerte al príncipe y luego esquivo el ataque de Lio para pegarle a Estela.

-¡OW! Maldito Phil ¡ay! Lio yo…. ¡mueran! –Estela reía mientras golpeaba y era golpeada, al llegar la mañana 4 jóvenes de 13 años estaban en el hospital por múltiples facturas, la princesa con el peliverde se miraban y se sonrojaban; ese año gano Estela, segundo lugar: Lionell, Tercer lugar: Phillip y último lugar Gabriel.

* * *

><p>-¡MIRA PHIL! ¡PARECEN COPOS DE NIEVE! – Lio hizo a Phil reaccionar de su recuerdo y sonrió ya que sabía que su mejor amigo y cuñado junto a su mujer e hija estaban a salvo, toda esta aventura había terminado, habían derrotado a Law.<p>

-¿Sabes? Nuestra boda será el 3 de enero….en su cumpleaños… ¿me pregunto quién ira?-Phil frunció el seño porque sabía que Estela invitaría a 2 personas en especifico y se puso celoso pero Lio lo calmo luego se miraron un rato.

Entre Phillip y Lionell se origino una escena muy gay, se miraron y sonrieron para luego ir corriendo a ayudar con las últimas decoraciones de año nuevo con el corazón aliviado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ AÑO! En los fuegos artificiales llore ¿Por qué? Porque en medio del espectáculo apareció una figura de un pájaro y ya saben a quién me recordó.<strong>

**Pd: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Pd2: ¿Alguien pensó que hubieron tres rondas en una noche? Como dice el dicho "La tercera es la vencida" XD**

**Pd3: ¿alguien quiere participar en esta tradición? **

**Eso fue todo **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
